


A love in 5G

by Mon oppa est beau mashallah (Bakaiser)



Category: EXO (Band), League of Legends RPF
Genre: Gamer Byun Baekhyun, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakaiser/pseuds/Mon%20oppa%20est%20beau%20mashallah
Summary: Baekhyun tired of his idol life, and faker his idol met, the love who bloomed unexpectedly.





	1. The meeting

A normal schedule in my normal life of being a exo member, i had to play VR game to promote the 5g data for SKT, with my bandmate. Nothing too extraordinary, to add some spice to my life I decide to become not long time ago a vlogger, since I ain’t promoting solo, it would help me to speak more with my fans. I started to film my vlog but right then, my gamer idol walked in for the event, I was thinking “who the fuck I am” I politely greeting him, he was so cute with his little nose. Yes that’s the one of the best gamer and one the most famous player of league of legends in the world, my idol, Faker. I was so awkward I couldn’t talk to him, he was so dominant, the atmosphere was so tense, I felt like the earth was flat.

 

I couldn’t speak with him, I just checked him while trying to act cool and composed when in my head I was trying my imaginary bra at him and tell him “oppa notice me juseyo” but I couldn’t I was still a exo member, my company would kill me for doing that, so I gave up and looked for kai for the presentation. 

 

\- Hey dude why are you so tense said Kai while laughing

\- Nothing, I told him when in my head I was still sweating from the appearance of Fake

\- If you say so, he said while laughing

We started playing with kai, when he suddenly got good, I was confused and I kept loosing, while kai doesn’t even know what’s a playstation, then the MC said that the demo was finished I got off the VR apparel then I saw Faker looking at me with a sly smile, I was pranked ?? and more than that by Faker oppa ? He extended his hand to me to shake hands, I eagerly shook his hand and I felt a paper. Turn out it his fucking phone number ???!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Faker POV 

Before the event, i wasn’t really interested in it. I thought that they again booked me to promote their shit who won’t even reach the 3G in Seoul while selling a brand new 5G. It was as I thought, but something caught my interest. A cute guy. He’s famous, but I don’t really know if he’s gay or free, I started to gay panic while seeing him and quickly decided to greet him and not checking him out, maybe he was thinking I was some creep.

I wanted to talk to him but turned out he fled out the room with his bandmate, I was thinking hitting his bandmate of him, I wanted to talk about something like the earth, because that bitch is flat and that’s interesting.

After thinking deeply while listening to EXO’s love shot Baekhyun’s cut, I thought of a strategy of pranking him then giving him my phone number.

After the SKT event, Baekhyun’s POV

This Faker Oppa Sunbaenim Senpai gave me his fucking number, that’s what I thought for like twenty minutes then I realized that’s maybe his manager number and he want to do some collaboration with me ? 

I just put this piece of paper in my jacket and got back home, i was fucking exhausted after meeting my gaming crush. When I finally woke up, I was feeling sad that this number wasn’t his real number, think that I’m a delusional person, but I felt that maybe he was attracted by me? 

I got some training today, but I was still feeling sad that my crush didn’t noticed me, after recording an asmr cooking video of me eating some noodles, I started playing League of Legends. I died so many time I got frustrated and logged off. Then I received a notification from Twitch?

“Faker is live on Twitch”

I was sad, either I was going to watch his fucking live while thinking that he fucking gave me his manager phone number or ignored it? I wanted to his cute nose so I watched like the weak bitch my mom raised me to be. 

He was angry as fuck; I didn’t know how to react? He just killed the enemies while looking at something like he was waiting for something… the fuck is he thinking, people in the chat were troll so I didn’t comment. The he really fucking snapped when he read something, I couldn’t see what he read but he was really angry after. He stopped the live, and his bot posted a link to his tweet.

“Sorry people, I deeply apologized for this live, I got my feeling mixed up with my work and lost control, I will stop streaming for a while, I hope you’ll understand.”

 

The fuck he’s stopping streaming ???? I panicked furiously and answered without thinking “WHY???!!! OPPA DON’T DO THAT” 

My phone was a mess after this tweet

Chanyeol : dude what’s happening on twitter, why the fuck are you calling that Faker dude Oppa? Is this your new boyfriend? you already replaced me? please hun that’s not healthy you fucking broken up because I said the earth maybe wasn’t flat but maybe we’re in a videogame , please answer me <3

I ignored this bitch, who the fuck he think he is, my phone ringed again, thought it was again this fucking dumbo guy, but it was a twitter’s from faker ?????? HE FUCKING SLIDED IN MY DM ????

Faker : why I’m stopped u alr know lol  
Faker : don’t play the innocent guy lol  
The fuck this bitch is saying to me ? I just breathed and he attacked ???  
Me : The fuck ?????  
Faker : Baekhyunee stop playing the innocent  
Me : ?????  
Faker : Why u didn’t sent a text ??

 

THIS FAKER BITCH GAVE ME HIS NUMBER ???


	3. Chapter 3

This bitch got nerves, i started try to make up excuses

Me : Uh sorry I thought it wasn’t your number oppa  
Faker : Night, im tired call me tomorrow 

I need to call him tomorrow ??????!!

Faker pov

Omg I felt so rassured when I saw that baekhyun didn’t hate me, I followed him on twitter then started to scroll down his tweet and rt, then I got madly hard, I couldn’t control myself anymore, he was posting some really hot tweet about the flat earth, I always got hot for these intellectual. I started texting my old friend about some advices on how to seduce Baekhyun

Me : Hey dude I need your help that’s urgent  
Taeyong : stfu  
Me : please   
Taeyong : ok whats so important  
Me : I’m attracted to some kpopdude in your company  
Taeyong : lol go fuk him idc  
Me : please help me  
Taeyong : nope lol

This furry bitch didn’t want to help me im so fucking mad. I gave up and went to sleep, with no idea of what will happen tomorrow.

Baekhyun POV

Omg im in love with him im going to send him a text

“hello can we be together im in love with you xoxo”  
Faker : ???? yes   
Baekhyun : nice, come to my home ;)

And we fucked it was incredible I love faker oppa so much  
then i received a text

Chanyeol : please we should go back together i love you and the earth is flat

omg ??? im conflicted now


End file.
